After 3 Years Living in This Fantasy World
by Nekusuto Dimenshon
Summary: "Good bye to every persons I've met here, in a great fantasy world. I'll miss you so much..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **Setelah nunda 1 bulan karena males, akhirnya, aku putusin ini bakal jadi fanfic Rune Factory terakhir yang bakal di publish, kemungkinan. Karena author udah _move on _ke pembuatan cerita yang original! :D

**Title: After 3 Years Living in This Fantasy World**...

**Summary: "**Good bye to every persons I've met here, in a great fantasy world. I'll miss you so much..."

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Mystery etc.

**Warning: Typos, OC, POV changes, Garnet's POV, Emery's POV, Mirai's POV, Frey's POV, Ringo's POV, etc.**

**Note: **_**Di sini lebih banyak POV-nya Emery. Bahasa dia formal tapi bercampuran sama bahasa yang gak formal. Jadi, takut gak ngerti aja... XD**_

**[Chapter 1:**_** Stone of Intelligence, Earth Power Keeper & Legendary Monster Tamer]**_

_(Garnet's POV)_

Ada sewaktu waktu, dimana kita akan terpisah. Semua yang ada mulainya, pasti ada akhirnya.

Jadi, hari ini adalah musim semi. Ini juga musim semi ke-3 yang udah kealaman. Jadi aku udah tinggal disini 3 tahun...

"Suatu hari, pasti datang hari dimana kita harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang kita sayangi..." Kata Emery. Waktu itu aku, Emery sama Cherry sedang di airship. Kalian tau kan pemandangan gimana? Biasa aja... -_-

"Sebenernya ngapain kita ke sini?" Tanya Cherry. Katanya pinter... -_-"

"Karena aku gak mau sampai aku melewatkan moment seperti ini..." Jawab Emery yang masih aja ngeliatin itu gunung, dll.

Sesudah hari itu, tiap malem, langit itu berbintang. Tapi bintangnya bercahaya warna biru, kuning, pink, hijau, orange, sama ungu. Yang aneh itu cahayanya. Karena warna-warni begituan...

_(Emery's POV. A few days later...)_

"Aneh, gak? Kalo itu bintang bercahayanya warna-warni?" Tanya Garnet sambil melihat ke langit. Saat ini aku, Cherry dan Garnet sedang berada di Dragon Lake.

"Mungkin disini memang begitu..." Kata Cherry.

"Tapi aku suka yang warnanya biru muda!" Lanjut Cherry terlihat senang.

"Tumben suka biru..." Jawab Garnet.

Tiba-tiba bintang yang kilauannya berwarna biru muda itu bersinar terang sekali.

"Ah! Kita harus ke Yokmir Forest!" Tiba-tiba Cherry menyuruh kita ke Yokmir Forest.

"Loh?! Kenapa?" Tanya Garnet heran.

"...Pokoknya ke sana!" Jawab Cherry dan langsung berlari ke Yokmir Forest.

"Kita ikuti dia!" Kataku.

Sesampai di Yokmir Forest, tepatnya di daerah dimana Ambrosia dulu berada.

"Cherry, apa yang membuat kamu ke sini?" Tanyaku sesudah menemukan Cherry disana.

"Aku juga gak tau... Tapi liat! Aku nemuin ini!" Jawab Cherry dan lalu menunjukan sebuah batu berlian berwarna biru muda.

"Hmmm... Ini apaan?" Tanya Garnet sambil melihat batu tersebut.

"Venti pasti tau..." Jawab Cherry. Tapi pandangannya masih ke batu itu.

"Ide bagus!" Seru Garnet.

Kita langsung di _teleport _ke istananya Ventuswill. Dia gak bilang sama sekali... -_-

"Kalian harus segera mencari semua bagian-bagiannya!" Ucap Ventuswill sesudah memperhatikan batu yang dipegang Cherry tadi.

"Maksud?" Tanya Garnet singkat.

"Pasti kalian liat bintang yang waktu itu mulai bersinar dengan warna-warna yang berbeda! Aku tahu kalian bukan berasal dari sini. Jadi temukan lah semua batu itu!" Jawab Ventuswill dengan pandangan serius.

"Kalau nggak?" Tanya Garnet lagi.

"Kalian akan lenyap untuk selama..." Jawab Ventuswill.

"Huh?! Apa?! Ada batas waktunya?!" Tanya Cherry panik.

"Pokoknya secepatnya, sebelum semua bintang itu menghilang!" Jawab Ventuswill.

"Kita harus panggil yang lain!" Kataku. Garnet dan Cherry hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Oh iya! Satu lagi, semua orang memiliki warna batu yang berbeda. Cherry memiliki yang berwarna biru muda, yaitu _Stone of Intelligence_ dan yang lain adalah _Stone of Earth Power Keeper, Legendary Monster Tamer, Future, Music, Kingdom Ruler, Snow Dragon _dan yang terakhir,_ Stone of Norad. _Batu berwarna hijau yang hanya dapat di temukan bila orang-orang menganggapmu sebagai orang penting se-Norad." Ucap Ventuswill.

"Ok, Venti! Kita bakal nemuin semua!" Seru Cherry dan kami semua pergi untuk mencari teman-teman kita yang lain.

Sewaktu meninggalkan pintu istana, aku mendengar Lest berbicara dengan Ventuswill... Tapi itu gak begitu penting...

Keesokan harinya, setelah mengumpulkan semua orang-diantaranya Kaz, Dash, Mirai, Nekusuto, dan Yuki-Dan juga menceritakan masalahnya kepada mereka semua...

"...Berarti kalo kita gak bisa nemuin batu-batu secepatnya, kita lenyap?! Kenapa?!" Tanya Dash.

"Kemungkinan besar karena kita bukan berasal dari sini..." Jawab Nekusuto.

"Kalo begitu, kita mulai dari mana?" Tanya Kaz.

"Hmmm... Kira-kira... Dimana, ya? Batu itu bisa ada disegala tempat..." Jawab Yuki sambil berpikir.

"Sebenernya, aku punya pikiran yang Dash-kun ada di Yokmir Forest juga!" Ucap Mirai.

"Kenapa kamu mikirnya gitu?" Tanya Nekusuto heran.

"Karena yang Cherry ada disana!" Jawab Mirai sambil tersenyum.

"...Sebentar... Mungkin apa yang dibilang Mirai ada benarnya. Gimana menurut kamu, Dash?" Tanyaku.

"Mmm... Sebentar!" Jawab Dash dan langsung berlari entah ke mana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, antara 10 sampai 20 menit kemudian, Dash balik lagi...

"Yap! Mirai-chan bener!" Seru Dash. Ternyata dia sudah menemukan batunya. Batu itu berwarna biru tua.

"Ahhh! Dash-san gak ngajak-ngajak!" Bentak Cherry. Dash hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kayaknya ini _Stone of Earth Power Keeper_..." Kata Yuki sambil memperhatikan batu itu.

"Aha! Itu dia! Aku disini punya kekuatan alam atau bisa dibilang bumi. Tadi Cherry dapet yang itu karena dia pinter!" Kata Dash. (Baru jalan otaknya... :v)

"Berarti.. Kemungkinan batu yang dimiliki Garnet itu yang _Legendary Monster Tamer_!" Kataku.

"...Hmm.. Berarti aku yang _Future_, Neko-kun yang _Music_!" Seru Mirai.

"Tapi... Yang jadi masalah itu... Kita susah nyarinya..." Kata Yuki.

"Benar juga! Hmmm... Mungkin 6 batu lagi ada di kota-kota yang berbeda..." Kataku walaupun gak begitu yakin.

"...Kalo begitu, kita ke Fenith Island!" Seru Garnet serius.

"Huh?!" Semua heran.

"Dulu, peran aku sebagai Monster Tamer lebih berarti waktu aku masih disana!" Lanjut Garnet.

"Pokoknya, aku bakal ke sana!" Seru Garnet lagi dan langsung teleport ke sana.

_(Garnet's POV)_

Aku sampe di Fenith Island. Tapi dihadapan aku udah ada masalah...

"Hey! Kamu mencari ini?" Tanya Ringo yang sedang memegang batu berwarna kuning.

"Oi! Sembarangan ngambil hak orang!" Bentakku kesal.

"Kamu gak tau apa yang aku lakukan sekarang! Lebih baik kamu biarkan aku ngelesaiin masalah ini!" Kata Ringo.

"Apa yang kamu mau?!" Tanyaku marah.

"Hey... Aku juga punya kehidupan disana. Aku juga mau balik lagi..." Jawabnya santai.

"Gak tau kenapa... Aku seperti... Gak diberi kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup aku yang dulu..." Lanjutnya sambil menunduk.

"Aku mau pulang, tentunya..." Lanjutnya lagi. Aku kebingungan sebenernya...

"Aku memang kadang jahat. Tapi susah untuk mengendalikan diri kalau kamu punya keinginan. Tapi saat keinginan itu gak tercapai, kamu bakal menghilang selamanya..." Ringo terus bercerita.

"...Tapi kamu gak bisa begini. Itu tetep gak akan berguna!" Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, ambil aja ini!" Kata Ringo sambil melempar batu itu dan langsung menghilang.

"Hey, Ganetto-chan!" Panggil Dash bersama yang lain. Mereka teleport ke sini ternyata...

"Dia juga mau pulang?" Bisikku sambil mikir apa yang tadi di omongin Ringo.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Kaz.

"...Ringo..." Jawabku singkat.

"Dia tadi ada disini?" Tanya Kaz lagi.

"Iya..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini aku dapet batunya!" Seruku sesudah itu.

"Whoah! Keren!" Ucap Mirai.

Sebenernya, aku masih mikir apa yang dimaksud Ringo tadi. Jadi, dia juga bukan dari sini?

_~ To be Continued ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Heuh... Masa author kayak yang mau nangis ngedenger kata-kata Ringo tadi? Padahal "touching" aja nggak... :P Btw, ini chapter 2! Nanti masih ada chapter lagi~ Keep reading, readers! :D

**[Chapter 2:**_** Stone of Kingdom Ruler, Snow Dragon, Future & Music]**_

_(Emery's POV)_

Garnet, Dash dan Cherry udah berhasil nemuin batu-batu berlian mereka. Kira-kira... Milikku dimana ya?

Kita akan lanjutkan pencariannya keesokan harinya. Tapi malam ini...

"Emery... Cahaya bintang-bintang yang warna-warni itu meredup!" Kata Yuki.

"Apa ini berarti waktu kita semakin pendek?!" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Kayaknya... Aku harap kita nemuin semua batu-batunya secepatnya..." Jawab Yuki.

"Iya... Ngomong-ngomong, masih ingat Sheffy?" Tanyaku lagi ke Yuki. Yuki hanya menggangguk kecewa atau apalah itu...

"Katanya, dia pernah pergi keluar dunia fantasy. Tapi dia masuk lagi karena ini rumahnya..." Kataku.

"Tapi tetep aja... Aku nyesel gak bisa ngajak dia keluar dunia ini lagi..." Jawab Yuki.

Keesokan hari...

"Ok! Kita mulai nyari dimana lagi?" Tanya Mirai antuasias banget.

"Hmm... Rune Prana?" Usul Kaz.

"Itu berbahaya, Kaz..." Kataku.

"Ya... Bisa jadi, kan? Disana tempat paling berbahaya. Dan biasanya, tempat paling berbahaya itu tempat kita bisa nemuin Barang-barang bagus..." Jelasnya. Memang ada benarnya-Karena author cerita ini suka nyari masalah-Tapi sebenarnya, ada yang buat Cherry, Dash dan Garnet bisa nebak dimana batu-batu mereka berada?

"Hey, Garnet, bagaimana kamu bisa tau batu punya kamu ada di Fenith Island?" Tanyaku ke Garnet yang berdiri disampingku.

"...Aku ngerasa dipanggil aja..." Jawabnya sambil memandang batu yang dia pegang.

"Oh iya, cahaya warna-warni dari bintang-bintang yang kemaren udah meredup..." Kata Yuki memberitahu.

"Eh?! Memang artinya apa kalo gitu?" Tanya Dash bingung.

"Kemungkinan, waktu kita tinggal sedikit." Jawab Yuki dengan nada yang tidak yakin.

"Huh?! Apa?! Yang bener?!" Tanya Dash kaget.

"Kemungkinan!" Jawab Kaz sambil teriak.

"Oh..."

"Tapi ini bener!" Tiba-tiba Kiel datang dengan bukunya... Pastinya...

"Huh?! Itu bener?!" Dash makin panik.

"Iya... Aku tanyain ke Arthur, Dolce, Leon dan Ventuswill. Itu katanya memang bener!" Jawab Kiel mempertegas.

"Oh iya, Kiel, kita resmi _over_, ok?" Kata Garnet.

"...Huh? Hmm... Ok." Jawab Kiel biasa aja.

"Ada cara gak biar cepetan kita nemuin semua batu-batu itu?!" Tanya Dash ke Kiel sambil panik.

"Tenang aja, Dash. Ada caranya..." Jawab Kiel sambil ngebuka bukunya.

"Gimana?"

"...Mirai pasti tau..." Jawab Kiel tiba-tiba gak nyambung.

"Hm? Aku?! Kenapa aku?!" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kamu pasti tau dimana mereka bakal nemuin batu-batu mereka, kan?" Tanya Kiel.

"...Hmm.. Mungkin iya... Mungkin nggak..." Jawabnya gak begitu yakin.

"Hmm... Berarti... Kalian tinggal pake cara manual aja. Kalian, satu-satu, nyari batu kalian di tempat kalian bisa nemuin _siapa diri kalian sebenarnya_" Kata Kiel sambil liat-liat bukunya.

"Berarti itu yang buat Dash bisa nemuin punyanya di Yokmir Forest?" Tanya Nekusuto.

"Iyap!"

"...Pantesan di Fenith Island..." Ucap Garnet sambil berbisik ke diri sendiri.

"Hmm... Memang kenapa kalau di Fenith Island?" Tanyaku karena kedengaran apa yang dia omong tadi.

"Karena aku udah ngejinakin semua monster di sana..." Jawabnya.

"Ah! Berarti aku tau dimana punya aku!" Seru Mirai dan lalu berlari.

"Ayo, Neko-kun!" Panggil Mirai dan Nekusuto mengikutinya.

_(Mirai's POV *Reminder: Neko-kun = Nekusuto*)_

Kemungkinan aku tau dimana letak batu punyaku dan Neko-kun! Yaitu di Obsidian Mansion! Kenapa? Karena disana tempat dimana musik bisa di tunjukan. Tapi sayangnya, ini tempat adalah tempat dimana masa depan berakhir... Karena you know, ini tempat para hantu!

Tapi aku punya _feeling _punya aku juga ada disini!

"Kenapa di tempat ini?" Tanya Neko-kun, dengan muka dinginnya.

"Pokoknya, aku yakin! Aku yakin!" Jawabku semangat sambil narik tangan Neko-kun.

Sesampai di sebuah panggung yang ada di Obsidian Mansion...

"Ok, kita sampai... Sekarang dimana?" Tanya Nekusuto.

"Sebentar..." Jawabku sambil mencari.

"Eh?! Nggak ada?!" Ucapku heran.

"Berarti kamu salah..." Jawab Neko-kun.

"Nggak! Aku yakin ada disini!"

"...Cuma perasaan kali..."

"Hey! Kalian mencari ini?" Tanya seseorang yang datang.

Ternyata, disana ada Dolce dan Pico. Mereka nemuin batu-batunya!

"Wahh! Kalian nemuin ini dimana?!" Tanyaku senang.

"Tepat di sini." Jawab Dolce singkat.

"Tadinya kita mau nyari kalian. Tapi gak taunya, kalian ada disini!" Kata Pico.

"Makasih!" Ucapku seneng banget!

Kita akhirnya balik lagi nyari yang lain...

"Minna! Kita nemuin batunya!" Teriakku semangat.

"Wah! Dimana?" Tanya Cherry.

"Di Obsidian Mansion!"

"Hey, Emery, Yuki sama Kaz mana?" Tanya Nekusuto ke Dash.

"Mereka ke Rune Prana..." Jawabnya.

"Huh?! Rune Prana?!" Aku kaget ngedengernya.

"Iya... Mereka bilang batu-batu punya mereka kemungkinan besar ada di tempat yang berbahaya kayak begitu..." Jawab Dash.

"Oh... Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dari tadi kita gak nemuin monster, ya?" Tanya Nekusuto.

"...Iya ya..." Jawab Dash baru sadar.

"Mungkin mereka tidur!" Jawab Cherry gak masuk akal.

"...Mereka terlalu cape nyelawan kalian kali..." Jawab Garnet santai.

_(Emery's POV)_

"Ternyata jawaban aku bener dari tadi..." Canda Kaz dengan gaya soknya.

"Oh ya? Kita buktiin sekarang!" Jawab Yuki menantang.

"Rune Prana ini besar tempatnya. Jangan sembarang mencarinya, ok?" Kataku ke mereka berdua yang dari tadi gak serius mencarinya.

"Ok!"

Selama kita mencari, tempat ini sepi banget. Di tiap tempat pun gak ada monster atau apapun disini.

"Saat tempat yang banyak monsternya tiba-tiba gak ada monster satupun, berarti ini tanda bahaya..." Kata Kaz. (Ya, iyalah... Authornya gitu terus ceritanya... :P)

"Tau aja..." Jawab Yuki cuek.

"Intinya, kita harus temukan batu itu dalam keadaan selamat..." Ucapku.

"Ya, iyalah selamat... Kalo nggak? Udah nggak kita _dead _disini... Otomatis kita gak akan bisa balik lagi..." Jawab Kaz santai. -_-

"Iya, iya... Banyak ngomong kamu! Sekarang, cepet cari batu-batu itu!" Bentakku karena malas mendenger omongan dia.

Sampai malam, kita masih mencarinya. Karena kalau kita balik lagi, percuma. Sudah terlalu jauh kita perginya...

"Hey, liat!" Panggil Yuki.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Cahaya bintangnya makin meredup..." Jawab Yuki.

"Kemungkinan besar, batas waktunya malam ini..." Kata Kaz sambil melihat ke langit.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat mencari batu-batu itu!" Ucapku sambil teriak.

"Tapi gimana?! Kita udah nyari berjam-jam..." Tanya Yuki.

"Mmm... Kita ke tempat paling berbahaya di sini!" Jawabku dengan muka yang serius. (And you know, Emery itu kadang serius banget orangnya..)

"Wah! Bagus tuh! Ayo!" Seru Kaz tiba-tiba seneng. (Penantang maut kali tuh anak... :v :v :v)

Sesampai di tempat itu...

"...Perasaan aku gak enak..." Ucap Yuki.

"...Memang bakal ada apa?" Tanya Kaz.

"Itu..."

Ternyata monster-monster itu berkumpul di tempat itu. Bersama... Seseorang yang tidak dikenal...

"Hah?! Ternyata monster-monster itu ada disini?!" Ucap Yuki kaget.

"Wah... Menantang nih~" Diwaktu seperti ini, dia masih aja bisa bilang yang begituan... -_-

"Kalian disini untuk mencari ini, kan?" Tanya si orang yang gak dikenal itu. Dia menunjukan 2 batu-batu yang kita butuhkan. Seharusnya kan ada 3?!

"Hanya ada 2 disini. Yang satu lagi, bukan _hakku untuk memberikannya kepada kalian._" Ucapnya.

"Tapi kedua batu ini akan kuberikan setelah kalian buktikan kemampuan kalian terlebih dahulu!" Lanjutnya dan dia menyuruh monster-monster itu untuk menyerang kita.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian...

"Wah... Kalian cepat rupanya..." Ucapnya orang yang gak dikenal tadi.

"Tak disangka, _Kingdom Ruler _juga setangguh seorang kesatria..." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku berikan ini kepada kalian... Berdua..."

Ternyata kedua batu itu milikku dan Yuki.

"What?! Kalo begini, punya aku mana?!" Tanya Kaz heran dan lebay.. :v

"...Sudahku bilang, itu bukan hakku..." Jawabnya santai.

"Sekarang kembalilah kalian ke Selphia!" Lanjutnya dan kita di teleport balik ke sana.

_~ To be Continued... ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **Author mau cepet-cepet selesaiin ini fanfic! XD Jadi, bisa langsung~ Btw, c Garnet mutusin Kiel gitu aja... :v It's something banget. Ok, ini chapter terakhir! :D

**[Chapter 3:**_** Stone of Norad & Final Words]**_

_(Still Emery's POV)_

Sesampai di tengah Selphia... (Yang author lupa namanya... :P)

"Kalian berhasil, ya?! Wah! Keren!" Seru Cherry loncat-loncat.

"...Oi, punya kamu gak ada?" Tanya Garnet kepada Kaz.

"...Gak tau dimana tuh... Padahal batas waktunya 1 jam lagi dari sekarang..." Jawabnya.

"Huh?! 1 jam lagi?! Kita harus gimana?!" Tanya Dash panik.

"...Itu yang aku bingungin..."

"Hey... Batunya bercahaya..." Ucap Cherry. Ternyata semua batu yang kita temukan bercahaya dan tiba-tiba mulai bersatu menjadi bentuk bintang.

"Masa aku gak pulang?!" Ucap Kaz stress. :v

"Kazuto-kun..."

"...Frey?! Kenapa kamu disini?! Malem-malem?!" Tanya Kaz kaget.

"Kata Ventuswill, hari ini bakal jadi hari terakhir kita ketemu..." Jawabnya sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Oh iya, ini..." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan batu... Yang kita cari-cari itu!

"Hah?! Jadi... Selama ini ada di kamu?!" Tanya Kaz bingung sambil menerimanya.

"Bukan... Tapi di kami..." Jawab Frey. Semua orang ternyata berdatangan ke sini.

"Kami semua disini untuk berterima kasih atas semua yang kalian lakukan!" Kata Ventuswill yang datang.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya!" Ucap Pico sambil tersenyum.

Batu yang terakhir ikut bergabung dengan batu-batu yang lain. Kita semua pun mulai akan menghilang...

"Emery..." Panggil Lest sambil menatapku.

"Maaf aku gak bisa bilang ini dari dulu, tapi aku tau kamu suka sama aku. Jadi, sebenernya, aku juga..." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman...

"Temuin orang yang bakal selalu baik sama kamu, ok? Umur aku lebih pendek dari kamu, soalnya..." Lanjutnya lagi.

_(Garnet's POV)_

"Kamu cari aja yang baru, ok?" Tanyaku kepada Kiel.

"...Ok..." Jawabnya sambil nunduk.

"Ayolah... Aku kan gak bisa balik lagi..." Kataku ngehibur dia.

"Aku mau ngasih ini aja..." Katanya sambil ngasih berlian kecil yang bentuknya lingkaran warna hijau.

"Buat apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kalo ini berubah warna jadi hijau muda, berarti aku udah nikah sama yang lain. Kalau jadi retak, berarti aku udah gak ada di sini, ngerti?" Jawabnya dengan muka yang tetep aja senyum.

"Ngerti!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku cuma mau kamu tau keadaan aku disini aja..." Tambahnya.

"Makasih, ya!" Ucapku sambil menyusap kepalanya... :v

"Ganetto-san! Ini buat kenang-kenangan!" Seru Pico sambil ngasihin pita warna pink.

"Dan ini juga untukmu!" Kata Clorica sambil ngasihin jepit yang ada bunganya.

"Makasih..."

"Oh ya, Dolce... Selamat ya! Semoga kamu bahagia terus sama dia!" Tambahku. Dolce cuma ngangguk. (Sama dia itu adalah... Someone :v. Mungkin beberapa orang udah tau...)

_(Frey's POV)_

"Kamu gak boleh cinta mati sama aku, ya?" Kata Kaz.

Aku cuma menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Nanti aku juga bakal nemuin _Princess _kayak kamu! Jangan khawatir..." Lanjutnya. Tapi senyuman itu yang ngebuat aku makin sedih... X'((

"...Hmm... Kamu boleh lupain aku. Jadi kamu gak akan sedih lagi!" Tambahnya.

"...Tapi aku gak mau lupain kamu..." Jawabku. (Sambil nangis...)

"Ok... Gak apa-apa. Tapi jangan dijadiin beban, ok?" Katanya lagi sambil melihat wajahku.

"Semoga kamu seneng di sana..." Ucapku sambil memeluk dia.

"Hehehe... Tenang... Aku masih punya kata-kata! Waktu kamu bilang, _kita akan selalu bersama walaupun kita terpisah. Walaupun kita udah move on, tapi kita tetap BEST FRIEND!_" Kata Kaz.

"...Makasih juga untuk semuanya..." Tambahku mencoba untuk senyum.

"Iya!"

Sesudah 10 menit... Bintang-bintang yang warna-warni itu mulai bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Kaz dan yang pun juga udah mulai lebih... menghilang...

"Makasih juga, Frey... Sayounara..." Ucapnya kepadaku.

Dan... Diapun hilang di hadapanku...

"Tenang, Frey... Mereka baik-baik aja kok..." Kata Lest sambil menepuk pundakku...

"Ini bukan perpisahan untuk selamanya..." Kata Kyle...

"Gak selamanya gimana?! Mereka gak akan balik lagi, tau!" Bentak Raguna.

"Oh iya ya... Sorry... Lupa..."

"Pokoknya tenang aja, Frey! Sampai nanti juga, walaupun kamu udah gak ada, dia bakal tetep di sana... Karena hidup dia lebih panjang..." Kata Lest...

_(Ringo's POV)_

Akhirnya, aku sendirian, _hopeless_, di dalam Yokmir Forest. Aku mau pulang... Tapi gimana... Aku tidak dikasih kesempatan untuk pulangnya juga...

"Hey, Ringo..." Panggil seseorang.

"Hm? Siapa kamu?" Tanyaku kepada gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Masih ingat aku? Aku Sheffy!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hah?! S-Sheffy?! Kenapa kamu hidup lagi?!" Tanyaku heran.

"...Karena aku mau kamu pulang lagi ke sana! Kamu itu masih punya kehidupan diluar sana! Kamu gak bisa disini terus!" Jawabnya senyemangatiku.

"Tapi gimana?" Tanyaku.

"Pegang tanganku..." Mintanya. Aku turuti saja perkataan dia.

"Ok... Sampai jumpa! Semoga kamu bisa lebih sukses di sana! Dan ingat! Jangan putus asa!" Katanya dengan muka yang besemangat dan akupun mulai menghilang sedikit-sedikit...

_(Garnet's POV. Out of Rune Factory World)_

Aku bangun di atas ranjangku ini. Dan, rasanya aku cuma mimpi tadi...

Aku liat jam, ternyata udah jam 7 pagi dan 3 hari sesudah terakhir kali aku masuk dunia itu. Dan ternyata... 3 tahun disana, ternyata, disini cuma 3 hari...? Untung aku libur seminggu waktu itu...

Pantesan tadi pada bilang umur mereka bakal pendek. Ya, jelas lah kalo begini...

Akupun kembali ke kegiatan aku biasanya. Pas keluar rumah, di tengah jalan mau ke sekolah...

"Hey, Garnet!" Panggil seseorang.

"Eh?! Riku?! Tumben lewat sini..." Kataku biasa.

"Biar ngebahas yang kemaren..." Jawabnya santai sambil tersenyum. Walaupun aku lupa kemaren disini, dia ngomongin apa.

Akhirnya kita berangkat sekolah bareng aja.

...

Oh ya, readers belom tau! Aku disini-di dunia yang asli aku tinggalin itu-seorang pemain gitar. Tapi, you know... Itu gak begitu penting. Aku juga nyanyi. Tapi aku gak nyampe nada tinggi... Karena suara aku nanti jadi... Kecil.. Hahaha... (Ini deskripsi saat Author lagi _voice acting _suara Garnet... :v)

By the way, mau tau akhir cerita dari semua ini? Jadi, pada akhirnya, Kaz udah menemukan _Princess _untuk dia yang baru. Yaitu Emery, walaupun kenyataannya, Emery itu bingung kalo dia itu suka atau benci ke Kaz. Hahaha...

Terus Cherry, dia masih nyimpen gelar anak pinter dikelasnya. Dia juga masih suka baca buku.

Kalo Dash? Dia... Ini spoiler sih... Dia diem-diem suka sama Mirai sebenernya. Hehehe... Jadi Shota and Loli :v. Dan sekarang malah Dash dan Kaz itu suka disangka yaoi sama Cherry. Padahal cuma karena temen akrab... -_-"

Nekusuto? Hmm... Perlu gak sih dibahas? ._. Dia masih Nekusuto yang sama. Tapi lebih terkenal...

Aku? Aku _move on, _everyone..! :v (itu si Riku, tuh.. :P) Aku juga masih galak dihadapan temen-temen aku... :P

Kalo yang didunia fantasy sana... Berlian yang dikasih Kiel, berubah warna 2 hari sesudah aku keluar dari dunia fantasy itu. Dan retak 3 bulan kemudian... :') Dan yang dinikahi Kiel itu, akhirnya Frey... Karena waktu berlian itu berubah warna, ada tulisan Frey di permukaannya. Hidup mereka pendek banget ternyata... :')

Tapi, itulah dunia yang menghitung 1 tahun dengan 124 hari. Pokoknya, aku masih simpan berlian dari Kiel itu, pita yang dikasih Dolce dan Pico dan jepit yang dikasih Clorica itu. Walaupun berlian pemberian Kiel udah retak :P

Tapi itu semua kenang-kenangan...

"_Sayounara..._"

_**~ THE END ~**_

Author: Sampai disini semua fanfic Rune Factory yang Author buat, ok? Author bukan gak suka Rune Factory lagi. Tapi Author itu males buat fanfic. Terus sekarang lagi buat cerita yang original yang judulnya "_Saigo no Season_". Di cerita itu, tetep ada Garnet, Kaz, Dash dan yang lain. Tapi ditambahin karakter-karakter temen-temen sekelas author, misalnya Ryoko dan Ryo yang jadi couple di cerita itu (versi temen sekelas author :v Karena author jarang masukin Ryo ke ceritanya...)! :D

Jadi sebenernya, fanfic ini cuma sekedar, kalau karakter punya Author ini pergi ke dunia Rune Factory... Jadi akhir cerita ini, yang disebut Garnet itu sebenernya bagian dari Saigo no Season... (Kayak yang tadi tuh... Yang Garnet jadi sama yang namanya Riku).

Jadi, makasih ya... Untuk yang udah baca fanfic-fanfic buatan author! :D

All: Sayounara~

Cherry: Terus dukung aku! Aku masih jadi penghancur cerita! :v *lempar beton*

**Credits:**

• **Readers - **Makasih udah ngebaca, ya! Author masih nerima review, kok... :3

• **Racchi (Racchi Dolgatari/R.F) - **Makazih unthuk everything... :v (Alay)

• **Kiel - **Sorry, author udah move on ke karakter lain.. :v

• **Ryoko/Wulan - **Yang udah nambahin karakter, kasih ide ke Saigo no Season :v :v (Kapan ya? :v /plak)

• **Garnet - **Karakter yang paling utuh dari awal :') I love you~ XD

• **Rune Factory - **Thanks for this great game! Mudah-mudahan RF gak berakhir di RF4! Amin... XD

• **Dll. **(Males ngetik.. :v)


End file.
